


Breakfast for Barry

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry is thirsty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Iris makes breakfast for Barry on his first day back to work





	Breakfast for Barry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tweet that Candice tweeted today

Iris wakes to the quiet alarm on her phone. She quickly turns it off and turns towards Barry. He's still very much asleep. She presses a soft kiss to his lips then moves quietly from his embrace. Today is his first day back to work after he gets out of prison. He was pretty excited about it last night. She quietly puts on one of his shirts and tip toes downstairs.

Iris opens the pantry door and gets out the bread and then goes to the refrigerator to get the pancakes. She doesn't cook breakfast very much, she mostly leaves that to Barry but she wanted his first day back to be special. She takes out the pots and pans and turns on the stove.

She pours the pancake batter into the pot and reads the label. She's glad it only take thirty minutes. She waits to put in the toast. She begins to brew the coffee they drink and smiles. She gets the coffee hot enough and pours it into her and Barry's mugs. She's always liked Barry's mug, she got one to match his and he always makes fun of her for doing that.

The morning light begins to fill the loft as five thirty turns to six. Barry always gets up around six - forty so she has time. She cranks up the heat to seventy three because it's still February and cold. Iris decides to put the toast in the toaster for a few minutes. Barry loves his toast really well toasted.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Barry wakes up to the sound of pots and pans. He grunts and rolls over. He misses the warmth of Iris beside him. He tries to go back to sleep but can't without Iris beside him. He turns towards the clock, a few minutes before he has to wake up. He sighs and drags himself out of bed.

Barry walks down the stairs and smiles as he sees Iris in the kitchen. He walks up behind her and circles his arms around her waist. She jumps a little in his embrace. "Good morning." He whispers. He presses his face against her neck and kisses it. Iris sighs happily. She leans into him. He continues pressing soft kisses down the side of her neck.

"Barry." She moans. "What?" He asks slyly. "The toast is gonna get burned." She sighs. Barry smirks. He turns her around. She looks beautiful. Her Raven hair is pulled into a messy bun and she looks even more beautiful without make up. He pulls her in for a deep kiss which makes her knees feel like jelly. "Mr. Allen, I know what you're trying to do." She says sternly. "Oh do you?" Mrs. West - Allen?" He asks.

Iris sighs and brings him into another deep kiss. He grips her hips and puts her on the counter top. Iris yelps softly, surprised. Her arms wrap around his neck. She puts her hand on his face and kisses him deeply. His hand trails down her thighs. "Why don't we go back upstairs?" He says in between kisses. "I would love that." She breathes.

Barry speeds them away upstairs, clothes coming off. He hovers over her, kissing passionately. She flips them and straddles him. She smiles as she kisses him. Suddenly she hears an alarm down stairs and she groans. "The toast is burning." She groans. The way he kisses her neck brings her attention back to him. "Let it burn. I want to have sex with my wife." He says in between the kiss. Iris grunts in annoyance and then gives in.


End file.
